This invention is about the method and system to provide call number owner's information through information communication network. In detail, this is about the method and system to provide call number owner's information on the request of the user who has wire/wireless communication terminal.
Modern people recognize Mobile phone or PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) as necessary. Recently, as the terminal manufacturing technology and wireless communication develops rapidly, mobile communication terminal does simple telephone function and also can even provide multimedia service through internet in mobile environment.
So, Mobile communication users can search for contents, mobile game, chat with acquaintances, see movies, listen music, make reservation many kinds of tickets and also use online banking services.
But the basic function of mobile communication terminal is to talk with others. So it is basically equipped with a program that manages call number list.
The program stacks the information user enters which can be call number, number owner's name, address, e-mail address and home page address in the memory of terminal. If user requests call number, the program reads call number list and shows it on the screen equipped with the terminal. Then user presses the ‘send’ button and can talk with the call number owner.
But it is very annoying that user enters the information by himself. When he changes the terminal, it becomes more annoying. As we know, mobile telecommunication agent give the service of moving the information to a new terminal. But the service is useless if user lost his terminal.
To use the program, user should know number owner's information in addition to the number. If user knows the number but doesn't know the information, the systematic management of numbers is not possible.
For example, imagine the case that user temporarily wrote down only call number. But sometimes when management is required, user can't remember the owner's information. In this case, user should call the number or use 114 service for which user should spend money unnecessarily.
While modern people use name card to give their information. If the information should be memorized, user stores it in the mobile communication terminal and manages.
In case they don't have name card, they should write down the information or tell others in voice and listeners should store it in the terminal. But it is cumbersome to the senders and receivers.